Our Flower
by A Newsies Girl
Summary: "I didn't come home from school to receive encouraging words,hugs, and kissed like your parents gave too you. I came home to a drunk father, who beat me, and a mother who just stood in the corner. I am glad my old man burned in that building," He was glaring again, "Cousin."
1. The Judge's Daugher

**Summery: I know I haven't posted in years on this account, but don't you worry I am back. I will try to finish this fiction before I post anything else.**

**Disclaimer: I only on Roselyn, I do not own any of the Newsies.**

**A/N: I apologize for the switch of last name, I tried to replace her last name with Monahan, I might have over looked some of the remaining Peters. She is Roselyn Monahan, not Peters like I wrote at first. **

**CHAPTER ONE - THE JUDGE'S DAUGHTER**

I could still here there footsteps, as I tried running as fast as my legs could carry my body. I have no idea was had happened, one minute my family was just sitting around at the dinner table, I excused myself to my room for a moment, then there were gun shots. I hid in my closet, waiting until I thought it was safe to come out. About an hour later, when I couldn't hear anything, I slowly made my way back to the dining room. There laying in there own pool of blood, was father, mother, and my kid brother, I had just bent over to check on them, when I heard his voice...

"Shit Jobe, there's a girl," A man I recognized as one of the men my father helped put in jail, was standing in the doorway, he looked at me for a moment, "You should had stayed hidden." He looked exactly like his pictures in the papers. He had robbed the bank in Manhattan, and father was the judge who put him behind bars.

I could tell by his tone of voice, that he didn't want to hurt anyone, I slowly stood to my feet. I stared at him confused, wondering why he was stained red, "Please, don't hurt me..."

Another man came through the door, he was covered with my families blood, probably was the one who planned the whole thing, "Well, ain't she a pretty little thing," he took a step closer to where I was standing.

The cleaner man left the room, as the other man entered, they didn't seem to be close in anyway. He gave me one final look, before leaving me alone with the bloodied man.

I didn't recognize this man, but he look to be in his late fifties, a good thirty years older then the other man. I felt the tears falling down my face, "Why?"

He gave me a crooked smile, "You're old man gave my friend the death sentence, and threw me in for life. So I think I will return the favor." He looked at my families bodies, and then returned that cruel smile to me, "I gave your family the death penalty, and I think I will give you life," in one quick move, he had his arms wrapped around me, and he carried me into my parents room throwing me on the bed, Every time I went to move away, he would slap me, eventually slapping me into unconsciousness.

"Hey, Miss Monahan, you need to get up before he does."

I felt someone roughly shake me, and immediately remembered the events of the night, I opened my eyes to see the cleaned man from earlier. Then realizing a seething pain on the side of my face, and between my legs, then remembered the other man. I started crying, but stopped when the other man lifted me up, and started carrying me through the house, "What are you going to do to me?"

He took me to the back door of my house, and stood me to my feet, "Listen girl, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, he never told me his plans. You have to run away, you can't stop for any-"

"Hey where you go?!" The other mans voice echoed through the house, as it reached my ears.

"RUN!" The clean man gave me a final shove, before going back into the house.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The pain soon became to much for me, and I just felt m body give up, and then met darkness once again.

**OooOoOoOo**

"Blink, do you see that?"

"What are you looking at, Crutchy?"

"Is that a person?"

I heard feet shuffling towards me, my mind screaming for me to run, my body had already given up. I had no idea where I was, "Help."

"It's a girl, she just said help. What do we do, Crutchy?"

"Let's carry her back to the Lodging House, Klopp will know what to do."

"Okay, let's hurry. Whoever did this to her, might still be looking for her."

I felt as someone carefully lifted me, and then a rush of wind blowing pass, the person carrying me wasn't going to let me fall. I slowly opened my eyes, to see two boys , one had reddish brown curled hair, brown eyes, and seemed to be l hopping as he leaned on something. The other boy who was carrying me had reddish blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a patch.

The blonde one noticed I my eyes were open, and gave me a warm smile, "Don't you worry, we'll have you some place safe in no time."

"Yeah, Klopp, he will take good care of you," The other boy answered, also giving me a warm smiled of his own..

"Okay," Was the last thing I said before falling back to sleep.

**OooOoOoOo**

"She's judge Monahan's daughter," I heard someone whisper, "I remember her from the picture, he was murdered six days ago, his wife, and son were with him."

"Yeah those to men who escaped jail, they found the judge, and shot the judge," There was the recognizable voice to a name I still didn't know, "She must had escaped."

"I don't think she could had, Klopp said someone raped her," The other familiar voice answered.

"Yeah, they say that the one guy shot his partner, the guy was halfway out the back door when they did," An older voice was heard, "He was drenched in blood, apposed to the other guy, who is still a live."

"He must have shot the man who raped me, he told me to run," I whispered, when they didn't say anything else.

"Oh good, your awake now," The older voice sounded again.

I felt a cool cloth on my forehead, "You should sit up, and try to eat something."

I nodded as I slowly opened my eyes, there were more people, then I heard staring at me. I saw the two who helped carry me here, and gave them a smile, "I remember you two."

"Yeah, I am Crutchy," The one, who was leaning again his crutch, "Glad to see you awake."

"Yeah, and I am Kid Blink, you could call me Blink, or Kid," He was leaning against another blonde boy, "This is Dutchy."

Crutchy patted the shoulder of the other two boys standing beside him, both had black hair, "This here is Itey, and this one is Racetrack."

"Yeah, but you could call me Race, Dollface," He winked as he kissed the top of my hand.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the gesture, I noticed three other boys standing way off to the side. They were all tall.

The one with the cowboy hat tipped his hat, and smiled, "The name is Jack Kelly, or Cowboy"

The dark hair boy in the middle, had golden brown wavy hair, "I am Skittery,"

The third one had on a bright pink shirt, he glanced side to side, before looking back at me, "Swifty."

I nodded as I tried remembering everyone, "Please to meet you, I am Roselyne Monahan."

"Wasn't that the judges name, who tried to sentence us to the refuge?" A new boy standing in the doorway, with red suspenders, and a cane in one of his other hands, asked. He had dirty blonde hair, and greyish blue eyes.

The boy known as Jack, walked over to the new arrival, "Hey there Spot," he looked in my direction, "Yeah, this is his missing daughter." He pointed over to me.

Spot just smirked, "Looks like she ain't as lost, as the papers say she is."

I couldn't help smiling, "Looks that way, thanks to Blink, and Crutchy."

"Well we couldn't just leave you unconscious, now could we little Flower," Crutchy smiled as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Flower?" I stared at him for a moment, as I thought about what they called me, "The name is Roselyne."

"Well you're like a Flower, amongst the rest of us Newsies," Crutchy wrapped an arm around my shoulders again.

"You certainly lighten up this place, Flower," Spot agreed as he scanned the Newsies gathered around.

"I only been here a day, and you already made up a new name for me?" I stared at the guys confused.

"You were asleep for almost five days, Flower," Blink corrected as he handed me a newspaper, that had the headline about my families murder on the front page, "This was today's headline, apparently the guy ran away again. Might be a good idea to keep to the name, Flower."

"Yeah, because he might be after you saying you are a witness," Added Jack,

"Oh," I nodded, as I looked at where Spot was still standing, "So all of you live here?"

"No, I am in charge of Brooklyn." Spot answered, staring at her with his piercing gray blue eyes, he looked to where the boy called Race was, "So are we still on for poker tonight?"

I watched as almost all the Newsies left the room, then looked back at the older man, and Crutchy, "Was I really asleep for five days?"

"Sure were, Flower," Crutchy helped the older man, as he picked up the clothes, that was when I realized I was in my slip. He seemed to notice me stare at the older man, "Oh, forgot to introduce you, this is Kloppman. He use to be a doctor, you know in his younger days. Now he runs this place."

"What do you mean younger days, could still keep up with the lot of you," The old man said, putting up two fist, pretending to want to box Crutchy.

I didn't know that he was just playing, which was why I jumped up between the two, forgetting about my lack of clothes, "Hey, how could you do-"

"He's just playing Flower, he would never lift a mean hand on none of us," Crutchy grabbed a coat on a hook, and wrapped it around my shoulder, before leaning back on his crutch.

That was when I realized there were two rows of about ten bunks each, allowing forty people to the room. I had been in the far corner, across from the door, on the single bed in a room. "Where are my clothes?"

"They were ripped pretty badly," Kloppman started to check me over as I stood, "You seem to be able to stand on your own alright, you feel like walking around?"

I realized that Crutchy hadn't gone with the rest of the boys to play poker, he was over at the bunk next to where my bed had been, "You didn't have to stay here with me, you should go play poker."

"It's alright, I would just use my money in the first hand," He answered with a smile, as he extended his hand, "How about I show you around."

"I think I have something that fits you," Kloppman walked out of the room for a moment, then returned with a stack of clothes, "The boys out grew these, good thing I held on to these."

Crutchy laughed as I made faces at the different clothes, 'We don't get much girls," he pointed to a room with a water pump, and a wall with showers, and toilets, "You can change in there." He left with Kloppman, as I went to change.

I put on a pair of black trousers, a light pink buttoned shirt, black billiards cap, and a black vest. I looked into the mirror at my reflection, noticing a light bruise around my cheek. I had long caramel hair, green eyes, and light freckle all over my face, "This will have to do for now," I sighed as I walked back to my bed, where my black boots were sitting. After I was finished getting dressed, I stepped out into the hallway, crashing into Crutchy, and another Newsboy I hadn't met yet.

He looked at me with familiar eyes, almost like he had just seen a ghost, he shook his head and hurried into the room, "Sorry, got to go."

Crutchy just rolled his eyes, "That's Snitch, he doesn't have the best manner," he reached out his arm for me, "Want me to show you around the Lodging House? Come to think about it, he's been acting weird since he heard about the Monahan's murder."

"I know him," I looked at the door, before looking back at Crutchy, "Do you mind walking me back to my house?"

"Are you crazy Roselyne," Snitch came back out into the hallway, obviously over hearing my request to Crutchy."You can't go back there."

I immediately remembered how I knew him, and glared, "I can, and I will."

"Roselyne, don't you think the man would be waiting for you too?" Snitch was glaring at me, "Waiting to finish off his last witness."

"Why do you care?" I returned his glare.

"Because you're my only family left," He started to say something else when I stopped him.

"This coming from the boy, who ran away from us, we were hurting to when Uncle Elijah died in the fire," I shoved him, as I felt tears start to burn my cheeks, "Aunt Marilyn thought that you were dead, she died thinking that you were dead."

"I didn't come home from school to receive encouraging words,hugs, and kissed like your parents gave too you. I came home to a drunk father, who beat me, and a mother who just stood in the corner. I am glad my old man burned in that building," He was glaring again, "Cousin."

I slapped his cheek, receiving one in return, I stared at him holding my cheek, "He might have deserved that, but your mother didn't deserve to die alone, thinking her only child was dead."

Crutchy came between us, and smacked Snitch on the back of his head, "You don't hit her ever again, you don't hit girls period." He turned to look at me, "He is right though about the going back to your house, it's not safe until they catch the man."

"Him and I always had a love, hate relationship since we were babies, that's what happens when we grew up sharing everything except parents," I looked back at my cousin, as I took my cousins arm, "Can we go for a walk at least?"

My cousin watched as I followed Crutchy down the stairs, "We'll finish this discussion later," I notice a few eyes on me, and my cousin who was behind us.

I turned to look at Snitch, and smiled a little, "Yes, we'll finish our talk, hopefully more calmly later."

He nodded before going to join the others for poker, whispering in my ear, "I am happy you're still alive, missed you."

"Missed you to, Christopher," I allowed Crutchy to lead me out of the building, and onto the streets.


	2. My Friend the Murderers Son

**Summery: I know I haven't posted in years on this account, but don't you worry I am back. I will try to finish this fiction before I post anything else.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Roselyne, also known as Flower, but I don't own the Newsies sadly.**

**Chapter Two – MY FRIEND THE MURDERERS SON**

Crutchy lead me to the square, where there was a large statue, and a couple of benches. He sat down, and gestured for me to take a seat beside him, "Sit down, you should calm down."

I smiled softly, as I sat beside him, "Thank you Crutchy," I watched as people walked by us, before turning to my walking companion, "So is that you're real name?"

He laughed, shaking his head, "No, my real name is Marty, but don't call me that. Most of the Newsies give nicknames, because they don't want to be found."

I remembered Spot's reaction, when he heard my last name, "I am guessing Spot didn't like my father."

"You're father sentenced some of the newsboys to the refuge, if they didn't have money for bail," He laughed again, shaking his head, "Of course none of them had that kind of money. It's a good thing Denton paid for there bail."

"Yeah, I guess my father didn't have a great reputation," The events of the night my family was murdered flashed through my mind, and hot tears started to poor from my eyes, "My mom, and brother didn't do anything, to anyone. My father didn't even deserve to die either."

"I know, some people are just pure evil, they don't care about the other peoples feelings," Crutchy allowed me to cry against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around my small frame. "My mother, and father were murdered when I was about eight years old. We had gone to the bank together one day, and a couple robbers came in, killed everyone there. They thought they killed me to probably, but all they left me with was a bum knee, and no parents."

I stared up at him surprised, "Why are you telling me that, thought Newsies kept there past, in the past?"

He shrugged his shoulders, smiling, "Well I guess I just want you to know you're not alone," he stood back up leaning against his crutch, and helping me back to my feet, "So how old are you anyways?"

I smiled as I took his offered hand, "I am sixteen, my birthday was two days ago."

"I am seventeen, you're the same age as Snitch," Crutchy informed, as we started walking back to the lodging house.

"Yeah, he is a month older then me," I remembered about some of the other boys, "So how old is everyone?"

"You'll have to ask them yourself," He answered with a grin.

"I think you're my new best friend, Crutchy," I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder, "Never had one before."

"What a best friend?" He asked curiously.

"No, a friend, father had me do school at home didn't want me to get hurt," I answered, fighting the new tears trying to escape, "After they thought Christopher was murdered, they stopped allowing me, and my brother to leave the house except during fancy dinners where family was a must for my fathers reputation."

Crutchy probably noticed I didn't want to say anymore, because the rest of the walk back to the lodging house was a comforting silence.

**oOoOoOoOo**

I was leaning against the wall, leading back into the bunk room, I wasn't really ready to face the others yet.

"You know the roof is a lot more calming," Snitch came up the stairs, and leaned beside me.

I laughed, as I stared at him, "So you could shove me off the roof?"

"Yep that's my plan anyway," He joked, taking my hand, and leading up another set of stairs.

"I didn't say I wanted to come up here," I said, feeling a small surge of panick.

He just looked at me and rolled his eyes, "You always have been afraid of high places. Beside if you want me to talk about where I been we're talking on the roof, and not in the packed bunk room."

I sighed as he opened the door, and moved so I could follow behind, "I understand, you're living a life you've made for yourself. You don't want the others to know about your past."

He smirked, "You've talked with Crutchy."

"Yes," I nodded my head, "So tell me what the night uncle Elijah died."

He leaned against the bricks, and stared down towards the city, "He was drunk, my father, and he had spilled a can of gasoline, lit a cigarette, and dropped his match. Next thing I know I was watching the place catch on fire, with him standing there as the fire built around him, he saw me come inside, and told me to run before the building blew up," he had tears in his eyes, "The one time he treats me with concern, it's to save my life so I won't blow up."

"That was why aunt thought you died in the fire, they found one of your hats," I rubbed my cousins back, as tears slid down my own eyes.

"I got scared, thought that they would blame me for the fire, so I ran away," He turned, and looked at me, "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, leaving my mom alone. Especially since she was sick."

"We thought you ran away, but a couple weeks after your father died, a officer came to the house holding your hat. We all assumed you were dead," I fell to my knees, and started crying.

My cousin just lifted me up, and carried me back into the lodging house, "Alright, Flower, let's put you to bed. You had a long day." He didn't even worry about me crying. As he laid me down on my bed, he whispered in my ears, "Please don't tell anyone here, alright?"

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER**

I was sitting on the front desk, where the new Newsies would sign in, as they arrived here. I was reading one of the books, which Klopp gave me, from when he studied medicine. MY hair was tucked into my hat, and you would had thought I was a boy, just by looking at me.

"So how are you finding the book?" Klopp asked, as he sorted mail into the small boxes. "That was my first medicine book."

I can't believe you memorized all this stuff," I was reading a recipe on medicine for colds, "I think I could even make some of this, you know for when the boys get cold during the winter."

"I'll buy the ingredients tomorrow, and see how you do, with it," He looked towards the door, and smiled, "Hey there Bumlets, how's your brother Dimples, doing?"

"He's alright, he's better now, no more fever," Bumlets had black hair, tanned skin, and from what I was able to tell brown eyes. He was handsome, like some of the other boys her. He looked at me, and smiled, "I'm Bumlets," he held out his hand towards me.

I stared at it for a second, before taking it into my own, "I'm Flower, please to meet you."

He stared at me surprised, still holding on to my hand, "You're a girl."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, I am a girl, good eyes you got."

The shock seemed to wear off quickly, as he laughed along with me, "Sorry, the only girl Newsie I seen lives in Queens."

"There are girls in the Bronx," My cousin added, as he came into the building, he rest his arm on my leg, "I see you met Flower."

The other guy was staring at my cousins arm resting on my knee, and took a step back, "So you two been together long?"

I got ready to say something, when my cousin interrupted my answer.

"We known each other for a long time," He answered, kind of honestly.

I pushed his arm off my leg, as I hopped off the counter, and stood on my own. I smiled at Bumlets, "Yeah, he's my cousin."

"Oh, didn't know Snitch had any family alive," he looked back at my cousin.

Snitch just shrugged his shoulder, "Well yeah, now you do." He shoved past Bumlets, and hurried up the stairs.

I just shook my head, before walking up the stairs with Bumlets, "I apologize, he has been acting weird, according to the other boys since my parents death."

"Maybe it was you, who has him acting the way he has been," Bumlets suggested with a smirk, "So how old are you anyways?"

"I am sixteen," I answered honestly, didn't see the point of hiding my age, no matter how much my mother suggested otherwise.

His bunk happened to be the top, next to where my bed was located, he jumped on top looking down at me, "Well Flower, welcome to our garden of weeds?" He winked at me before laying in his bed.

"Wait, Bumlets, how old are you?" I asked, thinking it was only fair. I had climbed into my bed, not even bothering with changing out of my clothes.

He didn't bother peaking over as he answered, "I will tell you when it matters."

I just stared at his bunk confused, but just rolled over, since he wasn't going to tell me anyways. I felt myself smiling to myself.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A WEEK AND A HALF LATER**

"Why would I need my own room?" I looked at the judge, and back over at Kloppman.

"A young woman needs her own room," The judge answered, he recognized me as soon as I stepped into the courtroom, He gave me a sympathetic smile, "Hello Miss Monahan, glad to see you very much alive."

"Enough with the pleasantries, Judger Anderson," Kloppman said in a business like matter. "After today, Miss Monahan died with her family, she will be a Kloppman after this meeting," Kloppman glanced at me, before looking back at the judge, "You been good to help me, and I am always glad to return the favor."

The judge signed the paper, handed it over to Kloppman, and hit his gravel against his stand, "You are now recognized as, Roselyne Kloppman," he looked at Kloppman, "She is now your daughter, you better have a room for her, away from the rest of those young men."

"I had that matter taken care of this morning," Kloppman shook the judges hand, and started to lead me out of the court room.

"Miss Kloppman, this is yours," The judge hurried to catch up to us, he had an envelope in his hands, "I knew you were coming from Mr. Kloppman's letter, and had this ready for you, so here is your fathers last will, and testament. Have a nice life."

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Hey there Flower, you alright?" Spot leaned against the open door, to where my new room was.

I was holding my fathers Will in my hand, with tears falling down my cheek, "Yes, I think I will be."

"So Klopp adopted you to," He looked around my mostly empty room, "Not much stuff here, is there?"

"Yeah, moved into this room today, not like I have my own furniture," I stared at Spot, wondering why he was still standing in the doorway, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I might have a extra mirror in the Brooklyn Lodging House, I could send it here when I find the time," He stared at me, before coming into to sit in the only empty chair in the room, "So they treating you good here?"

I smiled as I thought about my new friends, before looking back at Spot, "Yes they are, so why are you here?"

"There's a poker game, so I came to play," He leaned back, and stared around the room, "So how does it feel having your cousin, as your brother now?"

I never even thought about that, which caused me laugh out loud, "That is a strange change of events, I am glad Crutchy is officially my family though, he is the closest thing to a best friend anyways. As for Snitch, I will always think of him as a cousin, and not a brother."

"I know that, I was only kidding about the brother thing," He smiled at me, as he stood back up, and headed towards my door, "If anyone ever hurts you, let know so I could soak them for you."

"Thank you Spot, but why are you being so nice to me?" I couldn't help but ask, "I talked to some of the other boys, and they told me that you usually only visit twice a month, two weeks apart. Yet since I have been here, I have seen you five times, in the last two weeks I been here."

He sighed stared at me with his piercing eyes, "Because my father is dead, and you were a part of that," he shut the door, and came back to sit beside me, "My father was the one who murdered your family, he threatened me the last time he saw me, telling me he would kill me if he ever escaped since I was the only witness to see him kill my mother. I lead the police to him, then ran away from there without a second glance."

"I didn't kill anyone though," I stared at him confused.

"No, but when you first woke up, your first words were that it was the guy who helped you escape," He gave me a half smile, "So I figured if that guy thought you were that important to protect you, by killing my father, then I should do the same."

I stood from my bed, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "Spot, will you please leave, and leave the door opened behind you.'

"Sorry," He genuinely sounded guilty, "Whatever my old man did, I just want you to know I hadn't seen him since I was eight. Since the night he killed my own mother, and I promise I am nothing like him."

I started to feel guilt, I turned around, and wrapped my arms around his neck, "You are not your father, I only known you for a couple weeks, but I am a pretty good judge of character, I am glad to have you looking out for me, and trust me you're nothing like that man who killed my family, and attacked me. I just feel uncomfortable being in a room with a closed door, that's all it is."

He straightened his shirt, before looking me in the eyes, he seemed to know I was telling the truth and smiled, "Thank you, it really means a lot to me, you saying that,'

I smiled back at him, "Thanks for being a good friend."

"Oh, don't let this conversation leave the room, don't want the other to know I was related to that psycho," He returned his usual stoic look, and headed out of my new room.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I called to him, smiling when I heard him laugh, followed by a cough to cover his amusement up.

**A/N: Please review if you like it, and thanks for taking the time to read my fiction.**


	3. Rules of a Proper Date

**Disclaimer: I go not own any of the Newsies, I only own Roselyne, and Jenna at this point of the story.**

**OooOoOoOo**

**CHAPTER THREE – RULES OF A PROPER DATE**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"_You feel so good, a nice reward for all my hard work," He had me pinned against the mattress, "I am going to keep you little girl."_

_I screamed, pointlessly._

_His hands were rough underneath my skirt, and the stench of my parents blood still on his skin was enough to make me want to throw up. He smirked down at me, before I felt the worse pain imaginable, in between my legs._

_I could feel my hot tears stream down my face._

_Why wasn't anyone helping me? Couldn't they hear me screaming?_

_He slams his fist into me, getting tired of my trying to fight him off, and then there was darkness._

"Stop!" I shot up in my bed, and looked around my room, forgetting that I wasn't with the others anymore, since I moved into my own room.

"Are you alright, Flower?"

I jumped at the sudden voice, then calmed down slightly when I noticed it was one of the Newsies, I pulled my covers to my chest cautiously, "Dutchy?"

"You been here a month, and you still need to ask if it's me?" The Newsie asked in a teasing matter.

I felt bad instantly, because I realized when I first had nightmares, it would be Dutchy who would always wake up and check on me. He told me once he was a light sleeper, that even a sewing needle dropping would wake him up. "Sorry Dutchy, I didn't mean to wake you up, again."

He just yawned in response, and then laughed at himself, "It's alright Flower, you want to talk about it?"

"It's the same dream as usual, the guy who murdered my family, attacking me," I answered honestly, knowing my friend wouldn't tell another soul.

He came and sat on the edge of my bed, "Want to hear about how I became a Newsboy?"

"Really?" I asked kind of surprised, "You don't have to though."

"I think I will, it might help you to fall asleep," He replied with a friendly smile, "Are you ready?"

I just nodded, as I leaned back against my head board to look at him.

"Alright, well I am from Europe, father had just gotten tickets to take a boat to America. I just remember I lived some where in the Netherlands, as a small boy, and I can't even tell you where we got on that boat from either, I was only seven years old," He looked at me to see if I was still listening, and continued when he received a nod from me, "Well we finally went on the ship, again can't remember the name, It had looked so huge when I first saw it, but once we started going out onto the sea, I realized it still didn't seam to fit everyone. We sat below deck, all crouching to make more none existing room. There was a virus that took the lives of more then a quarter of the people, lets say out of two-hundred passengers, only one-hundred-and- fifty-seven made it to America. My parents, and I were lucky to survive. We stayed with a couple of families when we first arrive, and one of the families had lost there sons at sea, so one night when everyone was asleep they took me from my parents." He took a breath, as he seemed to recall the events, " They told me that my parents gave me to them when I asked, and since I was only seven, I didn't really know what to do. By the time I turned eleven, the couple had three children, and started treating me like a servant. I ran away from them on my eleventh birthday. Met Bumlets while I was living on the streets, and he brought me here, and taught me to be a Newsboy."

"Is that why they call you Dutchy, because where you are from?" I asked curiously.

He laughed softly, "Kind of in a way, but mostly because I had this real strong accent, when I first arrived here."

"Are your parents still in New York?" I couldn't stop the question before it came out, "I'm sorry, you already told me so much, I didn't mean to ask."

He just smiled, "Don't worry Flower, and to answer your question, yes they are. They own a butcher shop in Queens, and I have two little sisters, and a little brother now."

"Why didn't you go back home to them?" I could really kick my self for all my questions.

He didn't seem to mind at all, "Well assuming that they really did sale me to that couple, I would think they don't want anything to do with me." He pulled a pocked watch from his sleeve, and looked at it, before he stood up, "Well try to get some sleep now, we have work to do in the morning, or I do at least. Good night, Flower."

I smiled, as I watched him leave, "Good night Dutchy."

oOoOoOoOo

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER**

I smiled as I looked at my clothes, "Where did you find these?"

"These use to belong to my wife," Kloppman answered, as he hammered a mirror on the walk. He had moved me into one of the sick rooms, saying that was the only way I would be able to get adopted by him, if I had my own personal room. "This was her vanity too, figured it wasn't doing much good in the attic."

"You didn't have to put another mirror in here Klopp, the vanity was great enough," I was sitting on the vanity stool, as I watched him setting the furniture up.

"Spot brought this mirror, he said it was an extra they had at the Brooklyn Lodging House," Kloppman winked at me, obviously not believing the Brooklyn leaders reasoning.

"Well when I see him, I will tell him thanks," I went behind my changing curtain, which Klopp had made for me, and put on one of the dresses, "It feels so great to be in a dress, even if it is only for a little bit."

Kloppman explained to me a couple weeks after I came here, that he thought it was a good idea he adopted me, that way there wouldn't be a record of who I was He had adopted me under the name Roselyne Kloppman. He had done the same for Crutchy, when he first came here, and for my cousin as well.

"Hey Flower," I smiled when I heard the familiar voice, "Are you in here?"

I laughed softly, "Yes, just changing, that's all."

"Help me move this here chest, Bumlets, I want it at the foot of her bed," Kloppman instructed..

"Sure Klopp," I heard Bumlet's answer. I had met Bumlets a couple days after I woke up, he had just got done visiting his little brother in Queens, when I got back from selling with Crutchy, well he sold, I watched. He had great brown eyes, shiny raven hair, and tanned skin. He was really a nice guy, treating everyone as if they were a friend, and never bragged about the girls he went out with when I was around, like the others.

I stepped out of the changing curtain, and walked over to the mirror, which Spot had brought over for me, "This is really beautiful, Klopp," The dress was a light green, with little light pink roses all up and down. It reminded me of the dresses my mother wear, when she went around town. I noticed the two guys staring at me, not even moving, I self consciously crossed my arms around myself, "Do I look that bad?"

"No," Bumlets came up behind me, and moved my arms to my side, as he looked at our reflections in the mirror, "Just not use to seeing you in a dress, use to you in your boy clothes."

Kloppman smiled, as he stood beside me, "You look great, Flower," he gave my arm a gentle squeeze, before walking out of the room, "You look like you should be going out, try seeing if one of the guys will take you to Irving Hall."

Bumlets hold on my arms tightened for a second, "Flower?" He released my arms, and went to sit on my chest, "Klopp's right, you deserve to be taken out, how about I take you to Irving Hall, some of the other boys are going?"

I shook my head, "Just because Kloppman thinks I should be taken out, it doesn't mean you have to take me out, Bumlets." I went to go back, and change back into my Newsies outfit.

"No, I want to, trust me there's no one twisting my arm to do so," He took my hand in his, and stared at me, "It's the anniversary of us winning the strike, you have to go anyways, might as well go with me."

I sighed, knowing that when he had his mind set, there was no way to say otherwise, "Okay, I will go."

He smiled as he tucked my hand in his arm, and started to lead me down the stairs, "Just a warning, I am not planning to let you out of my site."

I looked at him confused, and noticed the tip of his mouth curve into a smirk, "I don't need a babysitter."

"Believe me, everyone guy here knows you're not a baby," He was grinning, as he continued to lead me to our destination.

We walked pass an opened mouth Swifty, Blink, Jack, and Mush, on the way out of the lodging house. He noticed my confused expression at the other boys, "You look beautiful," he stopped at a bench, and sat down with me beside him, "You had to know about the others liking you, didn't you?"

I just rolled my eyes, "I hope you all like me, I am living in the same place as the rest of you guys," I noticed him trying to hide a laugh, with a cough.

"I don't mean as a friend, I mean they want you to be there girl." He looked at me, waiting for my reaction.

I felt my cheeks flush, as I started fiddling with my laced shawl, "oh."

"Yeah, Snitch almost soaked Skittery, when he heard him talking about taking you out tonight," He looked down at me with his chocolate eyes, meeting my green one, he lightly touched my cheek, "You cant honestly believe that none of them liked you, like that did you?"

I took a breath, which I didn't know I was holding, after he dropped his hand from my cheek, "Like I told Crutchy, I never really got the chance to go out, let alone to notice boys liking me. It is all new too me."

"Just to let you know, this is a date, I am not your babysitter. So it would be rude if you wandered off," He smiled widely at me, as he stood up with me, and continued to lead me to Irving Hall.

I blushed as I thought about this being my first date, "I am glad it was you that asked me then."

"I am glad no one else had yet," He covered my hand, that was tucked into his arm, "Don't think you'd like me jealous."

I giggled, as I tried to imagine him mad, "I think you're right."

**oOoOoOoOo**

When we got to Irving Hall, I was immediately in love, it was probably the most beautiful place I had ever been too in my sixteen years of living.

"This is one of my favorite places in Manhattan, even in the all New York as well," Bumlets said beside me, "This is just the foyer, wait until we get inside."

"I never been here before," This only caused my date to laugh, he smiled down at me.

"Well this usually is only popular for gentlemen, except when Medda's doing something for us Newsies."

His grin tightened, as we walked all the way in, and saw some of the other Newsies staring at us, "I am probably not everyone's favorite person right now."

I noticed my cousin staring at us, he gave me a small smirk, "Wonder if Snitch brought Jenna."

Jenna was a newsgirl from Queens, she met my cousin during the strike apparently, and they have been courting ever since. He spends most of his time down there, I gone with him once, when he wanted to introduce me to her. She has red hair, green eyes, and an olive complexion. Her father works in a factory, and still let's her sale so she could help feed her other three younger sister, and ill mother. Her father told Christopher that they couldn't get married until she turned eighteen. So since he's a year older that's almost four years of waiting.

Crutchy waved at me, from where he was sitting next to Race, and Itey, "Flower, Bumlets, come sit over here!"

Bumlets waved to his friends, before leading me to the table, "Hey you guys, how you doing?" He pulled one of the chairs out for me, when he saw me getting ready to sit down, he leaned in my ear, "Rule one, never leave your dates side. Rule two, a gentlemen should always open doors, and pull out chairs for there date."

I felt my cheeks heat up, as I watched him sit beside me, and take my hand, "Alright."

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and smiled at me, "I just want you to know the way you deserve to be treated."

I looked behind me, at where there was long bar, Skittery, Blink, and Mush were sitting against the counter. I then noticed my cousin lead his date to the dance floor, and start to dance with her, "It's amazing how big this place is."

"Yeah I know, Medda is real good to us," Crutchy said from the other side of me, he leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear, "Bumlets is a good guy, glad he got to you first."

I noticed Bumlets blush, obviously hearing what Crutchy had said, he let go of my hand as he stood up. I panicked as I got to my own feet, "What's wrong?"

He just shook his head smiling, "I am getting us a couple of Cola's, third rule of dating, the gentlemen always pays for everything." He helped me back into my chair, before walking over to the bar.

I buried my face in my hands, "He can't be having a good time, explaining how to have a proper date with me," I jumped when I felt a hand on my back, and blushed when I noticed my date had come back, "Hey Bumlets, didn't hear you come back."

"Are you alright, doll?" His concern was showing through his eyes.

I immediately felt bad, having him having to put up with me, "Bumlets," I couldn't finish my sentence, because I felt like I wanted to cry. I stood to my feet, "I have to go, sorry," I hurried out of the hall, and into the foyer.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, "Did you forget rule number one?"

I turned to face Bumlets, who still looked worried, he ran a finger through his hair, "Are you alright?"

"I feel bad about you having to explain how to have a proper date to me," I was looking down at my feet, "It's not fair to you, and -"

He interrupted me mid sentence, when he pressed his lips against mine, after a couple seconds he pulled away smiling, "I am having a good time, and I am only telling you things you should expect, when going on dates with me."

I pressed my fingers to my lips, still able to feel the warmness of his lips on mine, he cupped my cheek as he stared at me. I blushed as I looked into his eyes, "That was my first kiss."

He smiled at me, "What did you think?"

I blushed, realizing that he was still holding me, with his other arm, "I liked it."

He placed a gentle kiss to my forehead, before leading me back into the dance hall, "Let's dance, shall we?"

I smiled as I allowed him to lead the way. Tonight was going to be the best night of my life, especially if that kiss was anything to go by tonight.

We danced the rest of the night away, and by the time we arrived back home it was already going on midnight.

He leaned against the wall outside my bedroom, still holding my hand,"So did you enjoy yourself?"

I stared at our joined hands, "I really did, thank you Bumlets."

"Bumlets, that sounds strange coming from your mouth," He lifted my chin with his free hand, "My name is Dominic, in case you want to use it, when where alone."

I smiled as I said his name in my head, "I would like that, you can call me Roselyne, if you like."

"I like Rose," He gently pulled me into his arms, and rested his head on top of mine, "Sleep tight." He released me from the hug, as he opened my door for me, before walking over to where his friend was.

I watched as he talked to Dutchy, who was his best friend, he winked when he noticed me watching him.

Dutchy turned to look at me, with his usual smile, "Good night, Flower."

"Good night, Doll," Bumlets was smiling, as he wrapped an arm around his best friends shoulder, and they both disappeared into there bunk room.

I was getting ready to lay down, when I felt two arms wrap from behind me, and a familiar voice, "I got you." He covered my mouth, silencing the scream I was trying to let out, "I am not going to hurt you." He turned me around, so that way I was facing him. He released my mouth, and leaned into kiss me again.

I sighed as I enjoying the way his lips felt against mine, whimpering a little as he pulled away, "Couldn't go to sleep without doing that."

I leaned in, as he wrapped me in a warm embrace, allowing my head to rest against his chest, "I wasn't expecting that, thought you went to bed for the night," I pulled out of his arms smiling, "That was a great way to say goodnight, Bumlets."

"Dominic when we're alone," He took my hand, and lead me over to my bed, and sat down, "Sit down. I want to talk to you."

I shook my head frantically when I realized the door was shut. I stared nervously at him, and the bed, and images of the night I was attacked played through my mind.

He stood to his feet, and took a step towards me, "Are you alright, Rose?"

I backed up a little nervously, "The door, it's closed."

He stared at the door, and then back at me guiltily, "Oh damn, I remember your cousin saying you didn't like being in a room with company, with your door shut." He quickly opened the door, and looked at me, "Then I go and ask you to sit on the bed, I can't even imagine what was going through that mind of yours," he pulled me into his arms, and just held me,

"Ever since the night my parents were murdered, and that man did things to me, I don't really like being in rooms with closed doors," I shared, as I pulled out of his embrace, and looked at him, "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes," He cupped my cheeks, with his hands, and smiled, "Now that I took you on your first date, do you think you'd like to be my girl?"

I nodded my head, as I smiled up at him, "I would like that very much."

He leaned in, and kissed my forehead, "I should get to bed now, and so should you," he walked me to my bed, and helped tuck me in, "Goodnight, Doll."

"Good night, Dominic," I watched as he left my room, before quietly getting out of bed, and going to change into my nightgown.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! I apologize for in mistakes I might had over looked. I proof read this before posting it.**


	4. Heartacher

**A/N: found the reason why some of you thought Crutchy might had been related to Roselyn (Flower) '**_I looked back at my cousin, as I took my cousins arm, "Can we go for a walk at least?"_**' in chapter one, in the last few sentences. I meant to type, '**_I looked back at my cousin (talking about Snitch, as I took Crutchy's arm, "Can we go for a walk?"_**'. So I apologize mix up. I also would like to take the opportinity to thank the following people for reviewing: Ealasaid Una, Pepper, Guest (whoever that person, or persons was), and Loves Brooklyn.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the, Newsies.**

**CHAPTER FOUR – HEARTACHE**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A WEEK LATER**

"Saw you dancing with Bumlets, you two together now?" Spot was sitting on one of the crates, over looking his newsboys, as they swam in the cool water.

"I believe we are," I answered, trying to not pay much attention to the half naked swimming boys, "So why did you ask ,Jack, to bring me here?"

"I just thought it would be nice for you to visit me for a change," He answered, as his eyes traveled over to where Jack, and Boots were standing, "Boots, Jacky-boy, I will bring her home tonight."

"It don't work that way Spot, she's under Kloppman's rules, she ain't allowed in here without one of us," Jack answered, he was more afraid of going against Klopp, then he was of the Brooklyn leader.

"Well I am going to show her around, and this is a private tour," He jumped off of his crate, and stood beside me, "I'll take you to Joey's, they have better food then Tibby's."

"I wouldn't know, never been to Tibby's, I usually only walk with one of the boys when the morning additions comes out," I watched as the Brooklyn leader started walking, probably thinking I was following, "I am not walking anywhere, why did you really request Jack to bring me here?"

He stared at me, and then at the rest of the boys around the docks, "I want some privacy," he hit his cane on the hard wood planks of the dock, and all the boys suddenly got out of the water and left.

"Spot," Boots looked nervous, as he stepped closer next to Jack, "What are you doing?"

"Klopp told us not to let her out of our sight," Jack crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well then you two walk till you can just see us, but not hear us," Spot gave Jack a challenging look.

I sighed as I walked over to my two friends, "I'll be alright, just go stand over there," I pointed to a shaded part of the dock, where a couple of dockers were working, noticing I couldn't hear them, so that spot should be fine for my friends to wait.

"Alright," Jack answered as him, and Boots went to stand where I pointed.

'So we're alone," Spot was right behind me, when I turned around, he seemed to notice my surprise because he smirked, "Did I frighten you?"

"Enough of these games, why did you want to see me alone?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest, wishing I was wearing my Newsies get up instead of the dress.

"You look real nice in the dress," He answered, he was staring straight into my eyes, "Thought you'd be wearing your Newsies get up."

"Kloppman says that I am a young lady, and I should try to wear dresses, when I am not with the Newsies selling," I still didn't know why he asked me to come.

"Kinda wish I got to ask you to Irving Hall last night, before Bumlets did," He was now looking straight ahead, right pass me towards the ocean.

"Really you asked me to come down here, so you could tell me you wish you asked me first," I just rolled my eyes, as I took a step back.

"Yeah, I did," He took a step closer to me, and took a hold of my hand, "Promise me something," he was staring right into my eyes, "Flower?"

I stared at our joined hand, "What would that promise be?"

"Promise me that if Bumlets," His grip tightened when our eyes locked, "If he ever hurts you, or makes you cry, you tell me. Because if anyone harms one hair on your head, they would regret ever hurting you. I'll make sure of it."

I immediately thought of the times Snitch slapped me, whenever we got into fights, and tried not to grimace.

"Wait, did he hurt you?" Spots body tensed up, when I didn't respond, "He already laid a hand on you, and you two just got together?"

I shook my head trying to calm him, "No, I was just thinking about all the times my cousin, and I fight. Trust me Spot, I could take care of myself." My words didn't seem to relax him at all.

"Your own cousin hit you?"

"Spot, we been fighting since we were three," I assured trying to calm him down, I placed the palm of my hand against his chest, trying to calm him, "Do-" Before I could say another word, his lips were pressed against mine, and everything seemed to freeze. I pulled out of the kiss, and smacked him across the face, "How dare you, I have a boyfriend."

He just rubbed his cheek, and looked at me, "I saw a chance, and took it," his smile returned, "It's a good thing you're you, otherwise you would be regretting slapping me."

"I'm going now, and the next time you're in Manhattan, don't say hello to me," I shoved pass him, as I walked over to a shocked Jack, and Boots, "I'm ready to go home."

Boots linked arms with me, he was only twelve, and took a quick liking to me, "So Flower, you slapped Spot Conlon?"

"He deserved it, I am with Bumlets, Spot knew that so I slapped him," I answered honestly, trying to hold myself together.

"He must really like you, or something if he didn't fight you back," Jack was doing tricks with his rope.

"Yeah, last girl that slapped Spot, he pushed her into the water," Boots added, trying to keep from laughing.

`That's not funny, Boots," I lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"It was very funny, she cheated on Spot, with his best friend. He confronted her about the situation, she told him she wasn't cheating, he didn't believe her, she got offended about how he could call her a cheater, then she slapped him, and he picked her up, then threw her into the water," Jack explained, "If you're honest with Spot, show him respect, and speak your mind then you're okay in his book. He just doesn't like liars, and Chloe was one of the biggest liars out there."

"I guess I wouldn't like to be cheated on, and then lied to either," I admitted, as Boots, and Jack agreed.

**oOoOoOoOo**

When we were just around the corner of the Lodging House, Bumlets quickly ran up to us, and took me away from my two escorts. He pulled me into an alley right outside of our building, and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you, Klopp said Jack, and Boots took you to Brooklyn to see Spot," He loosened his grip from around me, and looked down at me, "So what he have to say?"

I didn't see any point in lying to him, so told him about my whole encounter with Spot, "Then I slapped him, and told him not to talk to me anymore." I looked down at my hands, as he released his hold on me, "You're mad." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Kind of surprised," He checked me from head to toe, then took my hand, and looked at me, "No, just surprised you slapped him, and he didn't push you into the water or something."

"Really, I thought you would be a little angry about another guy kissing me," I pulled my hand from his, and started to walk away from him.

"I could soak him tonight, when he comes for the poker game," He wrapped his arm around my waist, as he suggested with his teasing grin.

"That's aright, I should be happy your not the jealous type," I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me, before we entered the Lodging House.

"Like I told you before, you don't want to see me jealous," He ran up to the bunks, once we came inside, as I went to read on the sofa.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

One moment I was sitting on the couch reading my book, and the next moment I was being dragged into my room by my cousin.

He was glaring at me, "So you decided to send some of Brooklyn boys to teach me a lesson?" He pointed to his eye, as he kicked my bedroom door shut behind us.

I immediately spotted a couple more bruises on his chin, and forehead, "What happened?" I went to place a wet wash cloth over his bruise, which I got from my basin, but he shoved my arm away from his face.

"You don't touch me," He slammed his fist right past my face, as he pinned me up against the wall, "My life was so much less complicated before you showed up. Wish you didn't show up."

"You don't mean that, Christopher, you said you missed me," I was fighting the tears the were threatening to fall.

"Well I don't think I missed you as much as I thought," He looked at me, as I stood in the same dress from earlier, "What you do, go to Brooklyn, and seduced Spot to get his boys to jump me?"

"I di-" I couldn't finish my sentence, when I felt him slap me, causing me to bump my head against the wall. "Get out, Christopher," I whispered, ignoring the the regret in his eyes.

He stood there for couple seconds, trying to reach for my throbbing cheek, before I ducked under him and hurried to the door to open it. He looked guiltily at me, "Roselyne, I didn't me-"

I shook my head, as I pushed him out of my room, and then shut the door behind me. We never had a fight like that before, and he had never smacked me that hard. I couldn't think, as I quickly changed into my Newsies clothes, and threw some things into a bag before climbing out of my window, which had a fire escape along the side of the wall. I didn't know where I wanted to go, all I knew was, I wasn't really wanted where I was now, by my only remaining family.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**FOUR HOURS LATER (General Perspective)**

"Where the hell is she?!" Bumlets stormed into the Newsies bunk, and straight over to where Snitch was getting ready for the poker game. He grabbed the other boy by his collar.

Snitch stared at Bumlets confused, but still knowing who the other was referring to, "Why are you asking me, I haven't seen her for hours."

"You were the last one seen talking to her, and Dutchy heard you shouting," Bumlets pushed the other boy against his bunk, "And now she ain't in her room, and it's going on nine o'clock."

Dutchy hurried into the room, and pulled his best friend off of the other Newsie, "Hey, Bumlets, Kloppman's waiting in the carriage, so we could go look for her," he watched as his friend left the room, before turning over to Snitch, "You know I just saved your ass, and if we find out you hurt Flower, then I won't stop him from soaking your ass next time."

"I'm going to look with you," A now worried Snitch said, as he ran out of the bunk room, with Dutchy on his tail.

Kloppman was standing by the carriage, where Bumlets, and Spot were sitting inside. He saw the glare Snitch shot towards the Brooklyn leader, "What's he doing here?"

Spot glared back at Snitch, "I came for our poker game, and heard Bumlets say Flower went missing, so I am helping them look for her," he then turned to look at Bumlets, "Roadie, Ashtray, and Mute are going to search for her on foot, we'll find her."

Bumlets nodded, before looking over to where his best friend was, "Dutchy, can you stay here, in case she shows up?"

"Yeah of course," Dutchy nodded, as he went back to the door, grabbing Snitch with him, "You're staying here too, if she's mad at you, then they don't need to chance her running again."

Snitch just shoved out of Dutchy's grasp, "I'll go look for her on my own then," he took off running the opposite direction as where the carriage was going.

Dutchy ran after him, and spun him to face him, ""You will not, because I heard you argue, and I know you slapped her again. And with her not being in her room, like she always is at this time, no matter if you two fight. That tells me you must have slapped her harder then your usual fighting. You scared her."

Snitch paused, as memories of that days argument happened, he nodded his head, "I didn't mean to hit her that hard, I-"

"You shouldn't have hit her in the first place," Dutchy explained, sending glares in Snitch's direction, "If you weren't adopted by Klopp, I would have had the others kick you out the first time you hurt her," he made to look like he was going to walk away, but quickly swung back with a hard fist to Snitch's jaw, "I been wanting to do that all day." Without another word, Dutchy went back towards the lodging house.

Snitch following close behind, rubbing his sore jaw.

**oOoOoOoOo**

(Back to Flowers Perspective)

I stared out the window, of my old home, and cried, 'Why did you come back here?' I had asked myself over a hundred times.

The house had been clean, and you never would had known there was a murder here, if it weren't for the haunting memories I saw as I passed the dining room, and my parents room. All the furniture had been covered in white sheets. I think they're was a family, who was suppose to move in here a month ago, but they found out about what happened so decided not too.

I walked over to my closet, and opened it, 'Nothing looks touched.' I had been in tears, since the second I walked into this house. It didn't feel like home anymore, felt like I was walking through a strangers home, touching the belonging of someone else. I crawled into my closet, as I heard my mothers scream, and my brothers last cry. I knew it was in my head, the voices, and images. I thought about my cousin, and how he said, that he didn't want me around anymore. I cried until I fell asleep, sitting inside my closet.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Please Read, and Review!**


	5. Not Really That Bad

**A/N: Thanks again for reading my Fanfiction, when I finish thins one, I am going to post a new one. I think I am going to do one more after this chapter, then it will be completed. A****nother mistake I noticed I made in the first chapter towards the front was in this sentence: **_'I could tell by his tone of voice, that he didn't want to hurt anyone, I slowly stood to my feet. I stared at him confused,wondering why he __was__ stained red, "Please, don't hurt me..." _**I meant to say '**_wondering why he __wasn't__ stained red__**'.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Newsies, I just own Roselyne, Jenna, and the murderers.**

**CHAPTER FIVE – NOT REALLY THAT BAD**

"You must have a death wish, Miss Monahan."

I shot up from where I had fallen asleep, and saw a hauntingly familiar man, just wearing a different suite, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't look threateningly, but he did carry something about him, that made me not want to turn against him, "You killed Conlon, why?"

There was a spark in his eyes, when I mentioned the murderer, "That was my plan."

"You're plan, I thought you escaped with him, from prison," I asked standing up, and leaving my closet.

"He killed the woman of my child, and I wanted revenge," He followed me into the parlor, sitting next to the empty fireplace, beside me, "So I went to the most popular bank there is in New York, where twenty officers guarded, and held the place up knowing I would get caught easily."

"You have a child?" I asked curiously, noticing there was nothing threatening about the man, but I knew he was dangerous because of the familiar glint in his eyes.

"I had a son, he was three when my wife left me for my brother," He had a blade in his hand, and wrapped his fingers around it, causing his fingers to bleed.

"Wait Jobe Conlon, he was your brother?" I was even more surprised.

"Just by blood," He answered, he took my offered vest, and wrapped it around his hand. "I heard that my son turned the man in, and then ran away. Jobe probably threatened to kill him, when he got out." Now he had regret in his eyes, as he stared into my eyes, "I didn't want your family to die, after we escaped, I followed him to this place. He had just killed that little boy, before I was able to stop him."

"Why did you let him know I was there?" I wanted to slap him, but I couldn't move with each bit of information.

"I was surprised, I went there to kill him though, but then I saw you by your families body," He looked quitly down at his hands.

"You didn't stop him, when he took me into the bedroom, and raped me," I was now yelling at the man beside me, and almost hit him before remembering he still was able to hurt me, even if he was telling me all of this.

"I didn't have a gun, and I regret letting him do that to you, so I took his gun after he passed out. The when he was running out to chase you, I pulled him back into the house, and shot him," He took off the hat he was wearing, and ran a finger through his sandy golden familiar hair, he looked so familiar just couldn't recall who he had looked at.

I was now leaning against the kitchen table, staring at where he was fumbling with his hat, "Why did you come back here?"

"I been here, since that night, I was hiding down in the basement," He had a smirk on his face, "You'd be surprised at how little the please come down there."

"What was your sons name?" I knew I seen that face before.

He looked at me, surprised at my question, "He was named Gabriel, I think he is going by a different first name now though," he laughed at something he must had been thinking, because nothing about this situation was funny at all, or I didn't think so. "He is seventeen now."

"He said that my father gave his friend the death sentence, who was the friend?" I asked trying now to get as my information as possible.

"My brothers friend had raped, and killed twenty girls, earning him the death penalty," The man answered. "My brother hadn't known about his friends second life, all he knew was that your old man gave him death, he didn't care in hearing the reason his friends earned death was. So after he murdered my sons mother, your dad was the one who gave him life."

"Why didn't you kill your brother in jail?" I asked curiously.

"And be stuck in there for life, I don't think so," He answered, as there was the sound of the front door opening, he looked at me before running into my room.

"Flower? Please be here!" I heard Spot's voice.

I walked over towards the front door, and saw Spot, and Bumlets standing in the entry way, along with Kloppman, who was holding the keys the judge gave to him when I was adopted. I stared at them, surprised that they actually came looking for me, "Klopp?"

Kloppman hurried over to me, and wrapped his arms around me, "Flower, you got to be careful, what are you doing back here?" He didn't let me out of his arms, as I started to cry.

"I thought it would had been better, I am just a complication to everyone, and no one needs me there. So I came back here," I stared at the two standing behind Kloppman, "Spot, Bumlets?"

Bumlets hurried over to where I was standing, and pulled me into his embrace, as Klopp released me from his own, "I was so worried about you doll," he pulled out of the embrace a little, to stare at my face, and a dangerous flash crossed his eyes when his eyes settled on the bruise that took up the right side of my face, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, as I placed my hand on my cheek, and started to back away, "I just got into a fight with Snitch," I turned my attention to Spot, and glared at him, "You sent your boys to soak him? After I told you not to worry about him?"

"He had the right mind doll, no matter if your family, he shouldn't had hit you," Bumlets pulled me back into his warm arms, "He helped us look for you,"

"Yeah, and you don't complicate no ones life, if you did none of us would had even bothered with you in the first place," Spot walked over to where I was still being held in Bumlets arms, he patted my shoulder, as he took in my front entry way, "You belong with the Newsies."

"This isn't safe for you to be here," Klopp looked like he wanted to be mad, but he smiled at me instead, "But I guess you don't look anymore harmed, then what Snitch dealt you."

There was a loud crash from the other room, and I automatically hurried to see what was wrong before the others could stop. I found the man on the ground, with the pile of my boxes over him, "Are you alright?"

"Who's this?" Klopp asked, as he entered behind me.

Spot was to my right, he stared at the man, "I know you? I seen your picture in my mothers locket."

I immediately realized who the son he was talking about was, I stared down at the man, who seemed to realize the same thing, "Spot?"

The man nodded, answering my question, he was staring into Spot's eyes, "Look, I c-"

Spot helped the man up to his feet, "Thanks for killing that man, he was my father, and not the best either." He looked at me, before looking back to the man, "And if it weren't for you, who knows what would had become of my friend here."

"What's your name, Mister?" Klopp stared at the man, looking as calm as could be.

"Luke Conlon," The man now known as Luke answered, obviously not wanting to hide anymore, "You could turn me in, if you want. But the only person I ever killed, was my brother, the night he killed Miss Monahan's family," he was staring right at Spot, as he said the last part.

"I'm Miss Kloppman, now," I corrected, as Klopp wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "He adopted me."

"Wait, you're my uncle?" Spot was pacing back and forth, "And you let my father treat my mother, and me like that?"

"Jobe told me, if I tried to interfere he would kill you guys," Luke answered, as he grabbed my friend by his shoulder. "I was going to take you back, but when I tried to assure your mom, she got nervous and hurried back home. I came back, but it was too late, your mom was dead, and you ran away. You were brave as a eight year old, and developing into the young man you are, is what every parent hopes for."

"My old man didn't care about anyone," Spot pulled out of the mans grasp, and looked at the rest of us, "Can we leave now, I am too tired for family reunions."

Bumlets wrapped his arms around my waist, and placed a gentle kiss to my forehead, "Yeah, we need to get you home, doll."

Spot stared at the man, "I'm in Brooklyn, if you want to finish this thing," he walked out of my room, without another look in our direction.

"We can use a handyman, at the Lodging house, if you need a place to keep yourself," Klopp invited, he looked over at me, "That is is if, Flower, doesn't mind. We have a room in the basement."

"Yeah, you'll be safe there," I assure, as I took Bumlets hand, and lead him out of the building.

Klopp came out with Luke, with Klopp explaining the rules, and duties expected of him, "Let's get going now," he jumped in after Luke, as Bumlets got up front to handle the horses.

This should be interesting.

**OooOoOoOo**

**LATER ON THAT EVENING**

When I got back to the Lodging House, I saw my cousin sitting on the couch, he jumped up and headed towards me when he saw us.

"Roselyne, you're okay"

I stood behind Bumlets, before my cousin could wrap his arms around me, I wasn't ready to forgive him just this second.

"I want you to leave her alone, Snitch," Bumlets brought me into his arms, as he stared at my cousin, "I don't want you alone with her either."

"She's my cousin," My cousin stared at my boyfriend, then looked at me, "Roselyne, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I just got-"

"You shouldn't even be hitting her at all," Spot, who had been standing next to Klopp, and Luke, jumped on Snitch. He had my cousin pinned against the wooden floor with his forearm, while raising his free fist, dangerously close to my cousins face.

"Spot, please," I hurried over to the two, and placed a hand on the Brooklyn Leaders, shoulder, "Look at him, he doesn't need anymore bruises."

Spot stared at me shocked, before turning back to my cousin, "If she hadn't had stopped me, you wouldn't be walking right now," he stood to his feet, wrapped his arms around me, and walked over to the couch, "If he touches you again, I'll hurt him beyond repair."

"Hey, Flower, you're alright!" Dutchy, who must had been in the kitchen, came around the corner and hugged me when he noticed me, "We were so scared, don't run away again."

I laughed as Bumlets pulled his friend off of me, and wrapped a protective arm around me again. I looked at Dutchy, who was now red, "I didn't think anyone would care."

"Of course we do," All four guys said in unison, including my cousin.

I slowly walked over to Snitch, who was now leaning against the counter, and wrapped an arm around him, "I am not going to be so forgiving next time, if there is a next time," I kneed him between the legs, before walking up the stairs, "Going to bed."

"I'll show you, to where you'll be staying Mr. Conlon," I heard Klopp, obviously getting his new tenant familiar with the place, "I'll introduce you to everyone else tomorrow, they're all in bed now."

I was leaning against the doorway, as I saw Dutchy, and Snitch go into the bedroom, and Bumlets come towards me. I smiled as I pulled him into my room, and kissed him, "I am sorry for worrying you guys."

"Let's not talk," He brought his lips back to mine, and kissed me with so much passion, I thought I was going to pass out. "Promise me, you'll never leave me again, and if you do take me with you."

I stared into his love filled eyes, and smiled, "I promise."

He walked me over to my bed, and helped me get settled in, before bringing a chair over, "I am not leaving your side, ever again."

I stopped him before he took a seat, "Bumlets, lay with me." I patted the spot beside me, "Please."

He straightened the covers, before laying on top of them, and wrapping me in his arms, "Go to sleep, you're watching me sell tomorrow."

"Okay," I closed my eyes, and smiled.

"I love you, Rose," He kissed the top of my head.

I opened my eyes, and stared up at him, "You love me?"

He placed a gentle hand to my cheek, and placed a gentle kiss to my lips, "Of course I do."

I ran my fingers through his hair, and kissed him back, "I love you to, Dominic." I rested my head back on his shoulder, and fell fast asleep.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I was sitting on the front counter, as Handy, was fixing one of the loose railings on the stairs. Luke had been given the nickname, Handy, because how good he was at fixing everything. He was a big help for Klopp, and even helped the Newsies, if they had a problem.

Crutchy was sitting on the opposite side of the counter watching him, he had started thinking highly of Handy, when handy made him a new crutch, more appropriate for Crutchy's height. "So Handy, did you tell Flower, about her window frame."

I laughed, as I stared at my best friend, "Crutchy, he didn't have to say anything, I notice my window being able to open now on my own."

"You smart ass," He said, laughing along with me, "It's sure is good being able to walk around, without being crouched over my short crutch, my back sure appreciates the change as well."

"Yeah, I never noticed you were taller then Swifty, until you got the new crutch," I teased, as he just rolled his eyes.

Handy finish the rail, and came to rest beside Crutchy, he had grown attached to Crutchy as well. "So I am going to Brooklyn, you know since it's a certain leaders birthday, I figured I would make a weekend of it. It's nice having him talking to me, even if he thinks I am his uncle."

"Why don't you tell him?" I asked, curiously.

After he moved into the Lodging House, Spot had arrived the next day at midnight, to get answers from Handy. Handy sat patiently listening, and answering the Brooklyn Leader, waiting for him to ask the question, about if Jobe was his real father or not. It never happened though, but Klopp assured Handy, that Spot probably had an idea but didn't want to face it yet.

"Because, I don't want to spring anymore surprises on him, he's had a tough life," He looked at Crutchy, "Did you want to come along, I was going to take Spot to the Races, and then to dinner."

Crutchy shook his head, "Nah, I am going to Irving Hall, so I could watch Medda's new performers."

I grinned when I noticed Handy's cheeks change shades, "You should ask her out."

"I couldn't do that, Flower," Handy responded quickly. He had ran into Medda, in the corner Grocer, and didn't even realize who she was. Since she wasn't wearing her costume, and had her hair pulled back into a smooth bun. She was all he could talk about, and a week later Spot invited him to Irving Hall, for another Newsies Night thing, and he said that she was the woman he talked to in the store. "She's too busy, and where would I ask her to go, to her own show?"

"You know, she doesn't perform, all the time. She has Sunday's off, maybe you could invite her to the Races, with you, and Spot," I suggested, just as the bell of the door rang, I smiled at the woman.

"Hey there Medda, fancy you visiting here," Crutchy said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He rested his hand on Handy's shoulder, as he kept his eyes on the older woman, "How did you like our new paint job, it really brightens the place up, don't it?"

Medda smiled, as she came and stood beside me, she looked at Crutchy, "It looks great, Handy, he did a great job. Actually that's why I came," she turned her attention to Handy, and smiled, "I was wondering, if you would mind repairing a few things, down at the show for me. I would pay you for your labor."

"Sure, I could start Monday, I was going to take Spot out for his birthday, on Sunday," Handy answered, he had removed his hat, when Medda first came into the building.

Her smile widened, "Oh, what are you two planning?"

"He was going to take Spot, to the Races, and to dinner," Crutchy answered, receiving a light smack on the back of his head, only making hm laugh, "What, you were."

Handy just rolled his eyes, "Well I could had told her that."

"I know something else you could tell her, possibly ask her," I suggested with a light wink.

"I told you, she wouldn't be interested," He was avoiding Medda, as best as he could by this point.

"Well we don't know that, now do we Mr. Conlon," Medda challenged, her eyes were sparkling, as she looked at Handy.

He sent a glare to Crutchy, and I, before looking at Medda, "These kids, wanted me to invite you to celebrate Spot's birthday, but I understand you're busy."

"Sounds fun, what time should I be expecting you, Luke?" She had taken a step closer to Handy, with a soft smile across her face.

"I'll get you at twelve," Handy answered, he looked outside at the early evening sky, and then turned back to Medda, "It's going to get dark soon, how about I walk you back home?"

"Bye Crutchy, and Flower," She smiled, as she accepted his offered arm, she waved bye to me and Crutchy as she was lead out of the building.

Crutchy, and I were laughing, at how easy it had been to get him to ask her out. "It's about time, he's been talking about her, since he met her."

"Medda told me she was waiting for hm to come around, she thought he was cute how nervous she made him," I jumped off of the counter, as Crutchy did the same, "How about we got meet the others at Tibby's."

"Sure," He answered, as he stood beside me, and the two of us headed to the restaurant.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Please read, and review.**


	6. And They Lived

**A/N: I am glad you guys are enjoying my story so far, you guys are wonderful. So much I could do, I had meant to make the last chapter, so hopefully you like how it ends...I will be posting more stories in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPTER SIX – AND THEY LIVED ...**

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

If I thought that Irving Hall looked great before, I was truly mistaking, as I sat beside my boyfriend, and cousin. "Wow, this place looks like a fairytale."

"I would hope so, since it's suppose to be a memorable occasion," My boyfriend whispered from beside me, he kissed my cheek, "Did I mention how beautiful you look?"

"Only about fifty time," My cousin answered from beside me.

I just rolled my eyes, "How are we related?"

"Blood," My cousin the smart ass answered.

I decided to ignore him, as I watched Handy lean over to whisper something to Spot, and Crutchy. "Don't they look nice in there suites?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not into guys," Both my boyfriend, and cousin answered at the same time.

"Yeah, they look like real gentlemen," Dutchy agreed with me, from the other side of Bumlets.

"I wish you two went back to not liking one another," I teased, as I slapped both my cousin, and boyfriend on there shoulders.

Snitch had gotten good, at keeping his anger under control, making it so much easier to mess around without worrying about if I was going to get slapped. "Weren't you the one, who told me how great it would be, if I was friends with Bumlets?"

"Point taken," I nodded.

"You said it would be for the best, love," My boyfriend added, squeezing my shoulder.

"Yes I know what I said," I looked in the back, where the rest of the Brooklyn boys were, wondering if Spot told them to dress there best because they were all wearing mismatched ties. Then I looked towards where the rest of the Manhattan boys were sitting, on the brides side, "Wow, can't believe you guys got Mush, and Skittery to wear a tie."

"I told them, that some of Medda's girls were going to be part of the wedding," Dutchy explained.

"Makes sense," I laughed, but quieted down as the music began, and everyone stood to face the back door.

Jack Kelly, who Medda asked to give her away, was leading a very gorgeous dressed Medda down the isle. He rolled his eyes, when race, and Blink hooted, but made sure to finish leading the closest person, to family to her future husband.

Handy shook Jack's hand, and then took Medda's into his own, before turning to the front where Klopp was standing. They repeated, and did everything Klopp instructed them to do, and when it was time for the newlyweds to kiss, and seal the deal, Handy dipped her into a long kiss. When they emerged from the kiss, everyone shot up in there seats, and started clapping for the happy couple.

After some of Medda's workers finished rearranging the hall, back to it's normal seating, while the rest of us waiting in the lobby, it was time for there reception. Everyone had a great time, even after the newly weds left.

I was dancing with Dutchy, since my boyfriend had to go get a drink, "Wasn't Medda beautiful?"

"She's always beautiful," Dutchy answered, he looked down me, "You look real nice too."

"Thanks, when I was helping Medda, and Handy move into my families old house, I grabbed some of my mothers old clothes," I giggled when he suddenly spun me real fast, as he let go, causing me to spin into my boyfriends open arms, "Thanks Dutchy."

"Any time, Flower," He smiled at us, before walking to where some of Medda's girls were standing with, Spot, and Jack.

I turned and faced my boyfriend, as he lead me around the dance floor, "I loved the dress Medda wear for the wedding."

"I love the dress you are wearing," He responded, kissing me gently, "Are you sure you were alright with selling you're house to Handy, and Medda?"

"Of course, they could build there own happy memories there, I never wanted to move back in there, after everything that happened," I answered honestly, as I smiled up at my boyfriend.

"You're pretty great, you know that?" He played with one of the laces of my hat.

"I know," I teased.

"You been hanging out with Spot, too long," He teased right back, "I love you."

I smiled back, as I pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I know."

He just laughed, already knowing how I felt for him, "Well as long as you know."

After the reception, everyone went back home. That was probably one of the best nights of my life.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

When I returned from watching Dutchy, and Swifty selling, I saw a little dark hair, tanned skin boy next to Bumlets, talking to Klopp. The little boy looked about the same age as Boots, and Snipeshooter, he was wearing the same outfit as Bumlets old one.

"Hey Dimples," Dutchy greeted from beside me, causing the young boy to turn around, along with Bumlets.

"Dimples, haven't seen you since you were ten, where you been for the last two years?" Swifty asked, walking over to the boy, and spit shaking his hand.

"Queens," The little boy answered.

Bumlets came up beside me, and wrapped his arm around me, "Hey there Doll, this is my brother, Dimples."

"Which is probably why, Swifty, and Dutchy, greeted him as so," I teased as I smiled at the boy, "Please to meet you, Dimples."

Dimples just stared at me for a moment, before looking at his brother, "I thought she would be prettier," he looked back at me, "You're not as pretty as the other girls my brother dated."

I knew exactly what was going on, because my brother use to test me, just like the brother of my boyfriend was trying to do, "Oh really, I asked?"

"Dimples, stop it," Bumlets exclaimed from beside me, he stared at me, and smiled, "She's beautiful, you even said the same when I showed you her picture," he smirked when his brothers cheeks changed colors.

"Alright, then I think she's too beautiful for you," Dimples looked over at Klopp, "So am I going to sleep in Bumlet's old bed?"

"Wait, what?" I stared at Klopp, then at Bumlets, "We have enough bunks, he should be able to get his own."

"Well I got offered a job at the Grocers, you know Mr. Anderson, I been selling papers to him since I was eight," He paused to see if I was listening, then continued when I nodded, "Well his son died two years ago, and he asked me to help him, and since I did a good job helping in the shop this passed year, he said he would pay me around eighty-four dollars a week, for working six days."

"Yeah, and Dimples, he is going to be staying here so Bumlets, he can see him more. Since he's going to be working for Mr. Anderson, he wouldn't have time to visit Queens on the weekend," Klopp added, patting the boy on the back, "Yes, Dimples, you are going to your brothers bunk."

"You're not going to be a Newsies, no more Bum?" Swifty asked, a little confused, "That explains why you only sold the morning edition, you were working somewhere else."

I pulled out of his arms, and glared at him, "Where would you be living?"

"I will be moving into the building, where the Jacobs live," Bumlets answered as calmly as possible.

"Why don't you have ,Dimples, move in with you?" I have been to the Jacobs apartment, it was a decent size for a small family.

"Because, I like living on my own, or at least in the Lodging Houses," Dimples answered before his brother got the chance, "I'm going to unpack my bag" with that he hurried up the stairs, with Swifty following behind.

"So would it be so bad, Flower?" Dutchy, who had been standing there without saying to much, was now looking at me, "We can't all be Newsies, you know for the rest of our lives."

"They're aren't too many Newsies, at the age of twenty-one doll, unless they look young," Bumlets explained, taking a hold of my hand, "I am too old, and costumers are starting to notice it."

"You're twenty-one?" I asked dumbly, "I thought you might be eighteen, but twenty-one?"

"I know I looked young, which was why I was able to push so much papers, but now I am lucky if I could sell twenty in the whole day," He looked over at Klopp, and then back at me, "Want to go for a walk?"

I shook my head, "Why didn't you tell me your age?"

He seemed to think this was funny, "Because when it comes to you, and me loving each other, it don't matter," he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I smiled as I listened to him, "I guess you're right, so when do you move?"

"Mr. Anderson paid for the first month, so I move in tonight," He pulled me into his arms, "Come with me."

I stared at Klopp, and back at my boyfriend, "Come with you?"

"Yes, move in with me," He cupped my cheek in his hand, and pulled a strand of hair from over my eyes, "Don't you want to?"

"I am not going to live in sin," I smacked his chest, as I backed out of his arms, and went to stand by Klopp, "You're crazy, Dominic."

Dutchy was laughing, as he patted his friends back, "I told you she wouldn't understand what you were doing, remember you had to convince her, that the others wanted her to be there girl on your first date," he was now bending over, trying to catch his breath.

Klopp wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and kissed my cheek, "I don't think he wanted to have you live in sin, he was trying to-"

"MARRY ME!" Bumlets shouted, trying to talk over his best friends laughter.

I stared surprisingly at him, "You want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, why are you questioning everything," He ran a nervous hand through his hair, "What do you say?"

I noticed the group of Newsies, as they all leaned against the stairs, obviously they heard my boyfriend. I took a step towards where my boyfriend was, and whispered in his ear, "I will."

He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me, "Should I explain the rules of being engaged?"

"Rule number one, I make all of them," I answered, before leaning back in, and kissing my fiance.

**The End **

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Well there you have it folks, the end of 'Our Flower'. What do you think? Again I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers. Thanks for following along with my. You all been wonderful. Reviews will always be welcomed, so please feel free to leave plenty.**


End file.
